


Who Is He?

by PeachesAndDespair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesAndDespair/pseuds/PeachesAndDespair
Summary: He stops abruptly at noticing the man across the room looking at him as if he's done something horribly improper. Kylo awkwardly raises his hand in a shy wave and gives a hesitant smile, as if to say, "I'm sorry?" Poe sighs dramatically, of course he has to be crushing impossibly hard on the new guy with the sweet puppy dog eyes. "Well, fuck it." He begins a confident stride forward. He's got this.





	Who Is He?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I'll be uploading. It's only a short sort of office meeting before any actual slash happens, if requested I can do a follow up fic. Enjoy!

Poe sighs dramatically as he stands by the coffee pot sipping his slightly stale cup of coffee. Of course he had to be crushing impossibly hard on the new guy with the sweet puppy dog eyes. He's looking intensely at said man who is across the small office, nodding at coworkers giving him the curtesy of a simple and brief rundown of what it will be like working there. 

He's in the middle of turning away when he stops abruptly at noticing the man across the room looking at him as if he's done something horribly improper, Kylo awkwardly raises his hand in a shy wave and gives a hesitant smile, as if to say, "I'm sorry?" Poe's thoughts are a jumble of, "Fuck, how can he be so hott but still so adorable? Wait, oh shit! He caught me!" "Well, fuck it." He says under his breath, and in one fluid motion waves back and gives a smile that he figures is his best impression of Prince Charming. He begins a confident stride forward, discarding the cheap cup of coffee, still half full, in the trash receptacle. He's got this.  


Poe quickly makes his way over, dodging and weaving through desks, office chairs, and co-workers. When he's finally approached Kylo he says a bright, "Hey!" and leans on the wall casually. Kylo's eyebrows are knitted together in a worried expression, "Did I..." he pauses and motions at himself with his hands, "do something wrong?" Poe just laughs cooly and shakes his head reassuringly, "Damn, that voice." Poe thinks. 

"No, I was just thinking if I had seen you around the office before, because I feel like I would remember someone so tall that I want to climb them like a jungle gym." He flashes a sly smile at the now gaping man. Kylo's mouth is open and he's making stuttering noises purely flabbergasted. "I'm Poe Dameron." Poe says, amused. He holds his hand out, offering a hand shake, which Kylo takes out of habit and softly says, "Kylo Ren." 

Feeling he's made a big enough introduction he pats Kylo on the arm and says, "It was nice meeting you Kylo, come to me if you need anything." Sincerely, before walking off haughtily, leaving behind a confused and slightly blushing Kylo Ren.


End file.
